Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN414)
Mr. Pool, Mr. DP | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly ( ) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN414 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York; formerly Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County | Gender = Male | Height = 6' 2" | Weight = 190 lbs (86 kg) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = (formerly brown)Category:Brown Hair | UnusualFeatures = Horrifically scarred body as a side-effect of his mutation | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, assassin, mercenary; former soldier | Education = | Origin = Human whose mutation was triggered by extreme stress | PlaceOfBirth = Regina, Saskatchewan, Canada | Creators = Rhett Reese; Paul Wernick | First = | Last = | Quotation = I didn't ask to be super, and I'm no hero. But when you find out your worst enemy is after your best girl, the time has come to be a f*cking superhero. | Speaker = Deadpool | QuoteSource = Deadpool (film) | HistoryText = A former Special Forces soldier with 41 confirmed kills and was dishonorably discharged, Wade Wilson became a mercenary operating at Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Girls, where he met, and eventually proposed to, Vanessa Carlysle. Origin Unfortunately, Wilson was diagnosed with late-stage cancer shortly after. He was approached by a representative of an unknown organization, who offered him a cure in addition to powers "most men only dream of". While he initially declined, he eventually returned to accept the offer. However, not all was as it seemed, as he soon realized they were actually attempting to create an army of superpowered individuals under their control. Wade underwent numerous forms of torture by the hands of Ajax and Angel Dust, though he never lost his sense of humor. Eventually, Ajax was successful in activating Wade's dormant mutant genes, which allowed him to heal and regenerate from any wound. The only problem, however, was that it also horrifically deformed his entire outer layer of skin. Wade attempted to escape and destroyed the facility in the process, but ultimately lost to Ajax in battle. Wade was presumed dead, but thanks to his new-found abilities, he had survived. Deadpool Afraid to confront Vanessa in his current appearance, Wade took on the moniker "Deadpool", after remembering when his best friend Weasel bet in the Sister Margaret's group "dead pool" that he would die, and began hunting for Ajax to force him to fix him. He eventually tracked him down, though his attempt to kill him was interrupted by the X-Men Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead. The two attempted to apprehend Deadpool, however he managed to escape by severing his hand. Shortly after, Ajax targeted and kidnapped Vanessa to get back at Wade, hoping to lure him out and kill him for good. Upon learning of this, Deadpool contacted Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead for their assistance. The three confronted Ajax and his men, where Deadpool was able to save Vanessa and ultimately kill Ajax, much to Colossus' dismay. Despite his appearance, Vanessa still accepted Wade, and the two embraced. Two years later, Deadpool had been working as a successful mercenary-for-hire, taking down the most despicable and untouchable of criminals. On the day of his anniversary with Vanessa, Deadpool was going to take down Sergei Valishnikov. However, when Deadpool attacked his base, Valishnikov hid in a panic room. Since waiting for Sergei to get out was going to take too much time, Wade decided to let him go for the time being in order to spend time with Vanessa. Unfortunately, Valishnikov and his men decided to retaliate against Deadpool and attacked him at his apartment. In another timeline, Wade would've partially successful in fending off the attackers, though a stray bullet from Valishnikov hit Vanessa and killed her. This tragedy was prevented in this timeline by Wade's time-travelling self from the other timeline, who jumped in time back to the moment of Vanessa's death and killed Valishnikov before he could shoot Vanessa. | Powers = Bio-Augmentation: Deadpool's powers come from the experimentation he was submitted to by an unknown organization. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' Deadpool possesses a superhuman healing factor that allows him to regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Deadpool is able to heal from injuries such as slashes, puncture wounds, and bullet wounds within moments. He is also capable of regrowing missing limbs, although at a slower rate. *''Immortality:'' Due to his highly advanced healing factor, Deadpool is unable to die by natural means. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Deadpool possesses significantly enhanced strength that allows him to send people flying several feet away with a kick, and lift a man above his head while skewering him with his swords. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Deadpool's agility, flexibility, dexterity, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. He has inhuman jumping, leaping and springing capabilities, and could perform acrobatic flips that would be impossible for the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Deadpool's reflexes are far superior to those of even the finest human athlete. He was capable of easily catching an axe thrown at him by Ajax. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Deadpool's durability is enhanced to superhuman levels. He was able to take hits from the superhumanly strong Colossus, as well as multiple gunshots. His pain tolerance is also extremely high, as he was able to cut off his own hand and show no signs of pain. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Deadpool possesses speed superior to that of even the finest human athlete. He is capable of moving fast enough to easily outmaneuver rapid gunfire. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Wade's body produces little, to no fatigue. This allows him exert himself at peak capacity for hours without growing tired or weak, even when healing back an entire limb, which would naturally take up a lot of energy. | Abilities = Master Marksman: Deadpool is highly skilled with firearms and projectile weaponry. He is able to precisely targets without much effort. While flipping through the air, he used one bullet to kill three men standing in a line. He was also able to throw a knife into a man's eye from several feet while running. He even threw one of his katanas several feet into the wheels of a motorcycle to make it crash, all while he was jumping through the air. Deadpool has also shown he can throw other weapons, such as Ajax's axe, with great precision. Master Martial Artist: Deadpool is highly skilled in melee and unarmed combat, able to overpower and kill several armed men after crashing into their car. Not even confined spaces could limit his skill. He was able to fight on par with the highly skilled Ajax, in a hand-to-hand fight. Master Swordsman: Deadpool's signature weapons are his dual katana blades, which combined with his agility, speed, and natural combat abilities, make them his most highly efficient weapons. Master Acrobat: Deadpool's enhanced agility, balance, coordination, and speed make him a highly efficient acrobat. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can perform feats of agility that would be impossible for the finest human athlete. | Strength = Determination: Once Deadpool accepts a job or decides on a task, he will not stop until he finishes what he started. | Weaknesses = Immaturity: Deadpool is childish and enjoys pop culture. He makes crude jokes and metaphors almost constantly. Permanent Disfigurement: Deadpool may be able to heal from practically any wound, but he cannot heal his scarred skin. | Equipment = An Adventure Time wristwatch, a Hello Kitty backpack, and a spandex costume. | Transportation = | Weapons = Dual Katanas: Deapool carries two katana swords on his back, that he uses as his primary weapon. Dual Pistols: Deadpool carries two pistols that he frequently uses. Combat Knife: Deadpool carries a combat knife on his lower right leg. Various Firearms: Deadpool possesses multiple other types of firearms. | Notes = * Ryan Reynolds portrays Deadpool in the film Deadpool. * Reynolds reprises the role from X-Men Origins: Wolverine, although the character is portrayed more accurate to his comic book counterpart than in that film given the timeline change in X-Men: Days of Future Past. ** This version of Deadpool appears to be much younger than his counterpart in the original X-Men movie timeline, being in his late 30s in the mid-2010s, while his counterpart was in his early 30s in the 1980s. ** Both incarnations of Deadpool meet in a post-credits scene in Deadpool 2, where the new timeline's Deadpool kills his original timeline counterpart. | Trivia = * Reynolds has starred in five comic book films (Blade: Trinity (as Hannibal King), X-Men Origins: Wolverine, Green Lantern, R.I.P.D., and Deadpool), technically without playing the same role twice. * Wade used Instagram and an unknown social network. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * }} Category:Wilson Family Category:Martial Arts Category:Fencing Category:Shooting Category:Adventurers Category:Gymnasts Category:Acrobats Category:Weapons Expert Category:Comic Awareness Category:Cancer (disease) Category:Instagram Users Category:Social Network Users Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Regeneration Category:Pansexual Characters Category:X-Men members (Earth-TRN414)